Girl Is On My Mind
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: FIC ESCRITA PARA O DESAFIO PERVA DO GRUPO SAINT SEIYA FICWRITERS - FB. Ícaro amava Yuzuriha, mas em um jantar, conhece uma garota que irá abalar a sua estrutura. Ele ama Yuzu e não quer traí-la...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Esta fic foi escrita como parte do Desafio Perva do Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters – Facebook.

Contém hentai threesome (o famigerado ménage a trois), yuri/orange ou insinuações de yuri/Orange.

Ícaro é uma personagem original, criada para representar o Darkest Ikarus.

O nome da fic é o mesmo de uma música do Black Keys, embora eu não tenha usado a música como inspiração. Achei que o nome combinava. xD

E a fic é baseada em um arco do filme Para Roma Com Amor, do Woody Allen.

Perdoem quaisquer erros de digitação. Não passei para betagem, para dar tempo de postar logo xD

**Girl Is On My Mind**

Batia insistentemente nas teclas do notebook, tentando finalizar aquele capítulo. Estava exausto. Trabalhava naquela parte do romance há horas, mas não estava satisfeito ainda. Tentando reorganizar as idéias e os pensamentos, recostou-se no sofá de couro do café. Bateu o olho no relógio no canto direito da tela e se deu conta de que já havia se passado tempo demais. Estava atrasado.

Salvou o arquivo e baixou a tela do computador, pedindo a conta, depois de terminar seu café. Pegou a máquina e a colocou na case, pendurando-a sobre o ombro, a tiracolo e saindo rapidamente.

Tinha marcado de ir a uma festa de aniversário com a namorada, mas se perdeu nas horas, enquanto escrevia. Ele precisava terminar aquele romance logo e enviar para a editora, que já lhe cobrava um novo livro para ser publicado há alguns meses.

Logo ao pisar na rua, uma chuva razoavelmente forte começou a cair. O suficiente para molhar sua roupa e deixa-lo com os fios pretos e lisos escorridos sobre a testa e pingando, atrapalhando sua visão.

- Droga! A Yuzu vai me matar!

Ícaro andava depressa, os passos apressados misturados ao de uma multidão que naquele momento passava pelo centro da cidade para voltar para suas respectivas casas. Bufou. A chuva estava um pouco fria e a temperatura caía, fazendo com que sua respiração formasse uma pequena nuvenzinha de vapor.

Desistindo de pegar o metrô ou um ônibus para sua casa, já que agora haveria muita gente usando o transporte público, decidiu pegar um táxi. Parou no meio fio, estendendo a mão e chamando um dos carros brancos.

- Por favor, para a Afonso Pena, perto da Praça das Bandeiras. – Pediu ao taxista, assim que entrou no carro.

O taxista logo deu a partida, e seguiu seu caminho.

As gotas grossas da chuva caíam sobre o vidro do automóvel, fazendo um ruído relaxante. O trânsito estava terrível, e não haveria nada que Ícaro poderia fazer agora. Resolveu ligar o Music Player do celular, colocando alguma música que o ajudasse a relaxar.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro e ficou observando a cidade, com suas luzes acesas e distorcidas pela água. Suspirou e pegou o celular, digitando.

"_Yuzu, estou preso no trânsito. Vou chegar atrasado. Por favor, deixa separado o meu jeans escuro e alguma camisa? Me desculpe. Te amo."_

Esperava que a ariana não ficasse muito brava. Resolvera ir para um café para poder ter um pouco de inspiração. Mudar um pouco de ares poderia ajudar. Mas foi em vão.

Após um bom tempo no trânsito, o táxi finalmente chegou perto do ponto onde ele ia saltar.

- Pode parar aqui mesmo. Eu continuo a pé. Quanto deu?

- Trinta reais.

- Tudo isso?

O motorista deu de ombros. O valor alcançara aquele nível mais por conta do tempo que demoraram do que pelo trajeto em si. Ícaro soltou o ar pesadamente.

- Certo... Aqui está. Obrigado.

Desceu do táxi, seguindo a pé até o prédio onde morava, a menos de uma quadra dali. Ao chegar no Hall do prédio, foi imediatamente abordado pelo porteiro.

- Seu Ícaro, o senhor vai me desculpar, _"mais"_ o síndico mandou dizer que com o pé molhado, tem de subir pelo elevador de serviço.

O jovem escritor fitou o porteiro num misto de descrença e exaspero. Tudo que ele queria era poder subir, tomar um banho quente – já se sentia congelando até os ossos – e poder encontrar o aconchego de seu lar. Resignado, balançou a cabeça assentindo e foi para o elevador de serviço.

- Tudo bem, Severino. Tudo bem...

Entrou no elevador, apertando o botão do décimo andar. Encostou as costas na placa de metal que fazia a parede, passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados. Havia sido um dia difícil. Não por ter passado por algo realmente estressante, mas por não ter conseguido escrever quase nada. E a editora havia mandado pelo menos três e-mails durante aquele dia todo, cobrando o tal do romance.

Como se ele conseguisse terminar um romance inteiro em um intervalo de... quatro horas.

Fechou os olhos por uns instantes. O que mais queria agora era simplesmente poder ficar em casa e descansar. Mas havia esse aniversário para ir. Ia falar com Yuzuriha e pedir para que, se fosse possível, não demorassem muito lá.

O elevador parou e apitou, indicando estar no décimo andar. Ele saiu, com os sapatos fazendo barulhos engraçados enquanto ele andava. Ia entrar pela entrada social do apartamento, mas achou melhor entrar pela de serviço. Estava encharcado.

Pegou a chave no bolso, destrancando a porta e entrou, fechando-a em seguida, para então, colocar a case com o notebook sobre a máquina de secar roupas. Retirou o casaco molhado, a camisa encharcada e os sapatos e as meias. Colocou tudo na lavadora, e então, tirou o jeans, também o colocando lá, depois de pegar a carteira e o celular.

- Ícaro? – Uma garota loira, de longos cabelos lisos e olhos azuis escuros apareceu na cozinha.

- Oi, Yuzu! O trânsito estava um inferno... e essa chuva... Me desculpa... Acabei atrasando.

- Tudo bem... Eles adiaram em uma hora, por causa da chuva... – Ela se aproximou e o abraçou, beijando seu ombro. – Como foi seu dia? Conseguiu escrever?

- Yuzu, eu estou todo molhado!

- Eu não me importo. – Ela sorriu. – E você não me respondeu...

- Hum... Não consegui escrever nada. É incrível como nos momentos críticos do romance, eu fico simplesmente sem idéia nenhuma!

- Calma, querido... Você vai conseguir escrever... Você só precisa... – Depositou outro beijo em seu ombro. – De um banho relaxante, descansar, comer alguma coisa, beber um pouquinho e se divertir!

- É, talvez eu precise mesmo... – suspirou, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Yuzuriha.

Ficou ali um tempo, abraçado a namorada. Amava tanto Yuzuriha. Ambos já moravam juntos há um ano, e ele desejava logo pedi-la em casamento.

- É melhor você tomar um banho quente, agora... Ou você vai ficar resfriado, Ícaro... – Afagou os cabelos dele.

- É... você tem razão. – Desvencilhou-se do abraço dela, pegando suas coisas e após depositar um selinho nos lábios de Yuzuriha, seguiu para o banheiro. – Você já tomou banho?

- Na verdade, não. – Yuzuriha adentrou o banheiro, despindo-se.

Ícaro sorriu, despindo-se também. Imediatamente, a puxou pela cintura, tomando sua boca com possessividade, e adentrou o chuveiro, abrindo-o. Agarrado a cintura de Yuzuriha, Ícaro a ergueu um pouco do chão.

Percorreu uma trilha por seu rosto, seu pescoço e ombros com a boca. Colocou-a de volta ao chão, encostando-a na parede. Desceu uma das mãos para o quadril dela, apertando suas nádegas, enquanto a beijava novamente.

Yuzuriha respondeu deslizando as mãos pelas costas do namorado, descendo-as pela lateral do corpo dele até perto da virilha. Quando estavam sem ar, se afastaram, olhando um ao outro nos olhos.

- Eu amo você... – Ícaro declarou, acariciando o rosto dela.

Os toques carinhosos dele sobre a pele dela, causaram gostosos arrepios em Yuzu. O beijou novamente, enquanto as mãos masculinas percorreram seu corpo, rodeando os seios e apalpando-os gentilmente.

Ícaro permaneceu ali um pouco mais, descendo então suas mãos pelo corpo de Yuzu e estimulando-a, entre suas pernas.

- Eu também te amo, Ícaro. – A jovem murmurou, sofregamente, sentindo as carícias se intensificarem.

Logo, ela já estava quase a ponto de atingir o clímax, porém, o rapaz tinha outros planos. Ajudou-a a se acomodar contra a parede, e erguendo suas pernas com as mãos, colocou-as ao redor de sua cintura, para que assim, pudesse fazê-la sua pela milésima vez em suas vidas. Ele a penetrou, lentamente, mantendo o contato visual. Quando já estava totalmente dentro dela, beijou-a, carinhosamente, antes de iniciar um ritmo cadenciado.

As penetrações provocavam uma sensação de calor no corpo da mulher. Eram sensações boas, deliciosas. Gemeu, segurando os fios de cabelo na nuca de Ícaro, mas sem força.

Ele deslizava com facilidade, causando um frisson em seu corpo. Sentia que todo o seu corpo se retesava. Como se sua virilidade fosse o centro de toda aquela tensão, enviando sinais para seu cérebro para que todo o resto se desligasse. As sensações que dominavam sua mente eram apenas aquelas proporcionadas pela união do feminino com o masculino.

Juntos, alcançaram o orgasmo, trocando olhares apaixonados e carinhosos. Aos poucos, suas respirações voltavam ao normal e se acalmavam. As pernas estavam bambas, e quando Ícaro colocou Yuzuriha de volta ao chão, ela precisou se apoiar em seus ombros para não cair.

Seus músculos estavam todos relaxados, dando uma sensação de moleza. Trocaram alguns carinhos ainda, para depois, se banharem.

Já eram quase 20h30, quando terminaram se aprontar. Ícaro chamara um táxi, ainda atrapalhado com os botões da camisa, enquanto segurava o telefone entre o ombro e o rosto.

- Tem certeza de que assim está bom? – Perguntou ele pela enésima vez a Yuzuriha, que terminava de arrumar o cabelo em um longo rabo de cavalo alto. – Você está linda!

- Obrigada... – Ela sorriu. – Bom, é uma festa um pouco mais chique, mas informal... Uma camisa e um jeans... Está perfeito!

- Tem certeza? Me sinto um idiota vestido assim...

- Não seja bobo! Você está ótimo! Agora, vamos, por favor... Não podemos chegar atrasados!

Yuzu deu o braço ao namorado, e saíram do apartamento. O táxi já os esperava lá embaixo. Ícaro poderia até não ser de beber, mas pelo menos, poderia tomar um gole de vinho sem se preocupar por estar dirigindo e de repente, receber uma multa.

As ruas estavam menos movimentadas àquela hora, então, o trajeto foi feito em um tempo razoável. Demoraram apenas um pouco mais do que o comum para chegarem ao apartamento do amigo do casal.

Ícaro pagou ao taxista, descendo logo depois de Yuzuriha. Subiram para o apartamento, encontrando-o já cheio, com diversas pessoas entre conhecidos e desconhecidos. Cumprimentaram o aniversariante, um ex-colega de turma da jovem loira, Shion.

Shion havia sido, na verdade, veterano de Yuzuriha. Porém, como havia feito um retiro espiritual durante um período da faculdade, acabara se atrasando em um ano, e passou a frequentar as aulas com a turma de Yuzuriha, apesar de já se conhecerem e serem amigos.

Yuzu apoiara totalmente a decisão do rapaz de longos cabelos loiros. Ela e Shion partilhavam de algumas crenças espirituais. E quando ele havia dito que faria o tal retiro, Yuzu chegou a passar um tempo junto dele no tal Mosteiro. Ela voltou alguns meses depois, pois seu irmão havia sofrido um acidente de moto. Não havia sido nada grave, mas por ser a irmã mais velha, ficara preocupada e correra de volta para o Brasil, a fim de cuidar do irmão.

Ícaro e ela se conheceram no período em que o rapaz ficara no hospital. Uma tia dele havia sido internada, com suspeita de alguma doença que ele nem se lembrava o nome. Meses depois, quando Shion voltara, eles já estavam namorando. E Ícaro simpatizara rapidamente com o rapaz, que havia colocado duas pequeninas jóias na testa – à guisa das jóias que as indianas usavam – em sinal de sua religião.

Shion o ajudava muito quando estava sem idéias para escrever. Conversavam muito. Shion era muito culto e sempre mostrava ao escritor novas possibilidades para os romances que escrevia. Era como uma fonte inspiradora.

Mas agora, Ícaro duvidava se o loiro poderia ajuda-lo. Estava completamente sem idéias, sem inspiração e empacado. Já quase desistia de escrever aquele livro, recusando o pedido da editora.

- Yuzu, tem uma pessoa que você vai adorar reencontrar!

Shion disparou, enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho e servia aos dois recém-chegados. Haviam conversado até aquele momento na cozinha, enquanto Shion procurava duas taças e um abridor de garrafas.

- Sério?

- Sim! Ela já já está chegando!

- Quem é?

- É uma surpresa, Ícaro. Se eu falar para você, a Yuzu vai saber. – O rapaz sorriu, divertido.

Os três caminharam para a sala, onde Yuzu e Ícaro se sentaram no sofá, conversando com o anfitrião e mais alguns outros amigos.

Não demorou muito, e a pessoa esperada chegou. Ícaro desviou a atenção para olhar para o local onde Yuzu se dirigira, correndo.

Era uma moça, mais ou menos da mesma idade de Yuzuriha, de pele clara, olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos, ondulados e curtos.

XxxxX

Bão... A primeira parte da fic está completa. E sim, eu sei que esse hentai foi "meia-boca", mas o hentai principal da fic não é esse. Foi algo pra dar um gostinho...

Eu espero que tenham gostado!

Aguardem, que logo espero postar os próximos (é, acho que teremos pelo menos mais dois) capítulos.

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada, Toei e cia.

Esta fic foi criada para o Desafio Perva do Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters do Facebook.

Ícado é uma personagem original criada para representar o Darkest Ikarus.

**Girl Is On My Mind**

**Capítulo II**

- Marin! - Yuzuriha correu na direção da jovem que acabara de chegar.

Ícaro, que estava conversando com outro rapaz, também escritor, virou o rosto na direção da namorada. Seus olhos se depararam com um bolo de cabelos loiros lisos e longos, dois pares de braços segurando dois pares de ombros e cabelos ruivos.

Quando Yuzuriha se afastou, permitindo que ele pudesse enfim ver quem era a recém-chegada, o rapaz quase engasgou com sua bebida. Era uma moça linda, de cabelos alaranjados, de um tom ruivo discreto e natural, olhos azuis brilhantes como duas gemas, levemente puxados, e pele clara. Tinha o corpo delicado, com curvas suaves que formavam dois pequenos montes em seu busto, se estreitavam preguiçosamente na sua cintura e novamente se alongavam descendo por suas coxas. Era belíssima, de uma beleza quase angelical. Encantadora.

O olhar vibrante se dirigiu para ele, que levou alguns instantes para recobrar sua atenção na namorada que lhe chamava insistentemente.

-Ícaro! Ei! Acorde!- Ela riu, divertindo-se com a cara de bobo dele.

-Desculpe. Eu me distraí.

- Essa é a Marin. Ela estudou comigo na faculdade e acabou de voltar do Japão. Este é Ícaro, meu namorado.

Marin estava ligeiramente corada pelo olhar fixo e persistente do escritor. Ele estava tão encantado com ela, que não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Por fim e com algum esforço, desviou seus orbes para Yuzuriha. Ao perceber que pouca atenção havia dado a namorada, encarando a outra garota tão intensamente, sentiu-se culpado. Repreendeu-se mentalmente, desejando ser capaz de se dar um tapa na própria face, ao menos sem chamar a atenção.

- Amiga da faculdade?

- Isso. Nós estudamos juntas na faculdade. A Marin se especializou em atividades terapêuticas no curso de Educação Física.

- E você, Ícaro, o que faz?

- Me formei em Letras, mas sou escritor.

- Nossa, que interessante! E que gênero você escreve?

- Bom... Eu... - Ícaro ficou um pouco sem graça. - Eu escrevo romances... Mas... São uns romances mais... Adultos, sabe?

O rapaz coçou a cabeça constrangido.

- Em suma, ele escreve romances apimentados, com uma pegada erótica.

- Yuzu! - Ele ficou vermelho como um pimentão. - Desse jeito, ela vai pensar que sou um tarado!

-Ah, imagina! Todos nós somos adultos aqui, e gostamos disso. Não vejo nada demais! Na verdade, estou muito curiosa para ler os seus livros! – Marin sorriu graciosamente. Ícaro no entanto, podia jurar ter visto um brilho um pouco diferente nos olhos dela.

Apesar de tudo, Ícaro sabia que ainda havia muitas pessoas – homens e mulheres – que não viam com bons olhos esse tipo de literatura. Ícaro ainda tentava dar um tom menos "pornô" gratuito aos seus romances e incluía histórias elaboradas e cenas românticas, a fim de agradar tanto a um público masculino, quanto ao feminino. E ele tinha conseguido isso com êxito, tendo uma legião de fãs que o adicionavam no Facebook e deixavam recados perguntando quando sairia seu próximo livro, qual seria a sinopse do romance que ele estava escrevendo, etc.

Mas ainda assim, há pessoas conservadoras que acham inapropriado um tipo de leitura como o que Ícaro escrevia. Yuzu era uma das pessoas que o apoiavam e gostavam do que ele escrevia. Ela respeitava e admirava seu trabalho. Durante toda a sua carreira, sempre encontrou mulheres que quando descobriam qual era o gênero que ele escrevia, se afastavam, achando-o tarado, pervertido, entre outras coisas. Chegavam a ter medo dele. Yuzuriha foi a primeira que demonstrou respeito, assumiu gostar do que ele escrevia e não se afastou com medo de ele ser um tarado pervertido. E essa moça, que ele mal conhecia, agora demonstrava interesse nos seus livros?

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpreso. Balbuciou alguma coisa e Yuzuriha tratou de dar prosseguimento a conversa. Nem soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram conversando. Só sabia que Marin era realmente encantadora. Seu sorriso era revigorante e o hipnotizava. Ela era divertida, e sua voz, melodiosa. Quando retornavam para casa, Ícaro não conseguia parar de pensar e relembrar os momentos da festa, a conversa com ela, sua risada...

- Você está tão quieto, Ícaro... – Yuzu constatou, ao entrarem no apartamento. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim... Sim... está... – Ele se sentiu mortificado, ao ver que a namorada percebera que ele estava realmente muito quieto. Quieto, divagando, perdido nos traços delicados da amiga da namorada.

Poxa, ele amava Yuzuriha! Estava feliz com ela, pretendia se casar com ela! Porque agora não conseguia tirar o rosto da ruiva da cabeça?

- O que achou da Marin?

A pergunta veio direta e certeira. Rápida, sem chance de recuar, à queima-roupa.

Ícaro enrubesceu – dentro do que sua pele morena lhe permitia enrubescer – e ficou sem reação. Não sabia o que responder. Os olhos de Yuzu estavam inquisidores e havia algo por trás daquela pergunta e de sua expressão que Ícaro não sabia distinguir.

-Eu... eu... gostei dela, uai. – Deixou escapar o seu sotaque tipicamente mineiro, completamente desconcertado. – Ela é uma moça legal, inteligente...

- Você _gostou_ dela, não é? – Yuzu fez questão de frisar a palavra "gostou", o que fez o "sentido de Ícaro tilintar", causando um frio na barriga, um arrepio na espinha, engolir em seco, as mãos suarem frio. Deu um passo para trás, instintivamente.

- Yuzu... eu... _"Será que ela está com ciúmes? Merda, Ícaro! Olha a cagada que você fez! Até sua namorada percebeu que você não tira a moça da cabeça!"_

- Tudo bem, Ícaro... – Ela se aproximou, andando devagar, e para a surpresa dele, envolveu seu pescoço com os braços longos e delicados. – Pode falar se você gostou dela. A Marin sempre foi uma garota bonita e sempre chamou a atenção de todos os homens. Se você gostou dela, podemos convidá-la para um jantar amanhã... O que você acha?

"_É impressão minha, ou ela está achando isso divertido? Sou eu, ou tem malícia nesse convite?!"_

- P-por mim, tudo bem, Yuzu. Você pode chamar a sua amiga para jantar aqui.

Quinta-feira, sete horas da noite. Ícaro estava no escritório do apartamento, digitando furiosamente no notebook. Do seu lado, havia um prato de sobremesa, com migalhas de pão, uma caneca de chá, com vários sachezinhos de chá mate usados, um bule inteiro de água quente esvaziado.

Estava descabelado, completamente compenetrado na tela do computador, que estava com o editor de texto aberto, marcando agora, 400 e lá vai pedrada páginas escritas.

O romance que ele não conseguia finalizar, enfim, estava indo de vento e popa. A razão para aquilo? Aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes, os cabelos avermelhados, a pele delicada e alva, o corpo suave.

Marin.

Precisava ignorar o fato de que a amiga da sua namorada o havia inspirado, pois, ainda se sentia mortificado por isso. Era como se mentalmente, ele traísse Yuzuriha. Yuzuriha...

Yuzu que não havia sido sua inspiração para esse romance. Yuzu que deveria ter sido a sua inspiração para todos os seus romances.

Yuzu que acabava de chegar, carregada de compras.

- Ícaro? Você pode me ajudar um pouco, com as sacolas de compras?

- Já estou indo!

Digitou mais um parágrafo e salvou o documento, antes de se levantar e ir até a cozinha. A namorada chegava com muitas sacolas de supermercado.

- Uai, para quê tudo isso?

- Para preparar o jantar, Ícaro! A Marin vem hoje, lembra?

Sentiu um soco no estômago. Ele havia se esquecido! Nem banho havia tomado ainda.

- Eu nem me lembrei disso! Passei a tarde inteira escrevendo...

- Ah, sua inspiração voltou? Que bom, Ícaro! – Ela exclamou, enquanto guardava algumas coisas no armário, com um sorriso sincero.

- É... – Admitiu sem graça. - Voltei a escrever...

- Muito bom! – Ela se voltou para ele, ainda sorrindo. – Você pode me fazer um favor, querido? Pode abrir a garrafa de vinho branco?

Ícaro abriu a dita cuja, ajudando Yuzuriha com o preparo de algumas coisas para que ela cozinhasse. Apesar da nacionalidade diferente dela e de Marin, a loira havia optado por fazer um risoto, com carne grelhada e um molho para acompanhar. A sobremesa? Sorvete resolveria tudo.

Quando tudo já estava encaminhado, ele foi tomar seu banho. Suspirou ao ver o notebook aberto.

- É... sinto muito, mas por hoje, vai ter de ser só isso... – Baixou a tela, fechando-o, e rumou para o banheiro.

Depois de uns quinze minutos, estava pronto. Um jeans escuro, uma camiseta simples com uma camisa xadreza sobre ela, e... O que calçar?

- Ícaro, está tudo pronto lá na cozinha, ok? Eu vou tomar um banho rápido, daqui a pouco, a Marin deve estar chegando.

- Tudo bem. Pode deixar que eu abro a porta. – Deu um selinho na loira, voltando a procurar um sapato.

Acabou por calçar um All-Star, mesmo.

Logo que terminava de amarrar o tênis, ouviu a campainha tocar. Levantou-se correndo, e foi abrir a porta.

Marin estava linda em um vestido azul _royal,_ de alças largas e acinturado, com saia rodada e sandálias de tiras largas e salto grosso, não muito alto. Usava uma bolsa pequena a tiracolo. Os cabelos estavam penteados de modo a formar ondulações suaves, caindo a maior parte dos fios, para a direita.

- Nossa! – Ícaro não pôde deixar de soltar uma exclamação. – Você... você está linda.

- Obrigada.

- Por favor, entre. A Yuzu está no banho. Daqui a pouco ela vem. Você quer beber alguma coisa? Uma taça de vinho?

- Ah, não... por enquanto, não. Obrigada. – O sorriso dela era lindo mesmo. Tanto que ele ficou sem palavras, só a encarando.

Foi salvo pelo gongo.

Ou melhor, pela namorada. Yuzu vinha para a sala, com os cabelos loiros úmidos, soltos. Vestia um shorts de alfaiataria, com uma blusa simples, sandálias gladiador preta, com tiras largas, sem salto. As duas jovens se cumprimentaram e, logo, já estavam na mesa de jantar, se deliciando com a comida maravilhosa que Yuzuriha havia preparado.

O jantar transcorreu muito bem, com conversas amenas, brincadeiras bobas, brindes e gula. Logo, Yuzuriha levantou-se, levando os pratos para a cozinha. Indicou o sofá para Marin e Ícaro, para que se sentassem confortavelmente, enquanto ela terminava de organizar algumas coisas.

Ícaro e Marin estavam conversando. A ruiva parecia muito interessada no que Ícaro lhe dizia. E ele parecia envolvido, completamente absorto pela conversa. Hipnotizado por Marin. A loira na cozinha os observava, com um sorriso.

* * *

**YUZURIHA'S POV**

Ícaro está com certeza, interessado em Marin. Isso é até óbvio. Marin sempre foi uma garota muito bonita, chamava muito a atenção, com os olhos azuis brilhantes, os cabelos ruivos, a boca delicada e rósea. Eu mesma, admito, caí nessa tentação que ela é, e sempre fora. Delicada, mas deliciosamente sensual sem precisar de muito. E tinha malícia. Não era nem um pouco santa, eu sabia disso perfeitamente.

Na nossa época de faculdade, ficamos algumas vezes. Fomos para a cama mais de uma vez. E confesso. Mesmo estando feliz com o Ícaro, eu ainda sinto desejo por ela. Sinto falta de tocar a pele clara e macia. Sentir os seios dela, pequenos, redondos e delicados, nos meus, que são grandes.

Mesmo agora, aqui na cozinha, vendo ela de longe, conversando com meu namorado, sinto até arrepios, ao observar como ela se mexe.

Se eu ficar sozinha com ela por uns minutos, sou capaz até de trair o Ícaro com ela. Mas... Eu percebi o interesse dele logo de cara. Ele pode até tentar esconder isso de mim, mas ele está caído de quatro por ela. Como eu já esperava.

É, eu preciso dizer que quando eu a revi, eu logo pensei em um plano mirabolante. Se o Ícaro se interessasse por ela – o que eu sabia que aconteceria – eu poderia simplesmente leva-la para a cama conosco e isso não seria uma traição. Como eu tinha certeza de que o Ícaro ia se interessar por ela... E agora, estou vendo que ele realmente não consegue tirar os olhos dela. Tenho certeza de que ele gostaria de leva-la para a cama também, mesmo não querendo me trair e não sendo nenhum cafajeste.

Bom, eu acho melhor eu servir a sobremesa. Porque eu tenho uma ótima idéia de como fazer isso acontecer.

* * *

**MARIN'S POV**

A Yuzu sempre foi tão linda. Agora, já adulta, então, ficou completamente maravilhosa. É uma perdição. E o namorado dela tem muita sorte. Yuzu é um mulherão.

Ah, eu ainda me lembro de tocar naqueles seios firmes e fartos. As coxas grossas, quando me envolviam, na hora em que transávamos... Ela sempre teve um corpão.

Sinto falta das nossas noites tórridas.

E eu posso até estar enganada, mas tenho absoluta certeza de que ela estava com segundas intenções ao me apresentar ao namorado dela. Esse rapaz... Ícaro... ele é bem o tipo de homem que eu gosto.

Moreno, alto, mas não muito. Tem ombros largos e dá para notar que é forte, mesmo sem ser malhado. É até tímido e isso é um boost para mim. Me dá vontade de ataca-lo.

É, eu sou delicada, compenetrada e séria. Mas não sou nenhuma santa. Eu adoro sexo. Já fiz com homens e mulheres.

Yuzu foi a minha melhor parceira na cama. Ela é super sexy. E sabe fazer tudo como ninguém. E o Ícaro deve ser muito bom também. Afinal, para estar com a Yuzu... a insaciável da Yuzu, ele tem de ser bom. Claro... o fato de ele escrever romances eróticos deve dar um toque especial também.

E eu tenho certeza de que o Ícaro está interessado em mim. Ele não para de olhar para mim. E se eu bem conheço a Yuzu... Ela tem planos. Ela com certeza tem planos.

* * *

**ÍCARO'S POV**

Eu sou um babaca, idiota, tarado! Como é que eu posso ficar pensando em sexo com essa amiga da minha namorada!? Céus, eu tenho namorada! Eu sou fiel e eu nunca traí e jamais trairia a Yuzu. Porquê isso agora?

Ah, não... Não dá esse sorriso lindo, por favor. Agora, não.

Ok, a Yuzu está vindo. Ela vai servir a sobremesa, a gente vai tomar o sorvete e depois, a Marin vai embora. E nós continuaremos juntos, sem problema algum.

Mas... E se... Não! Não! Nem pense nisso, Ícaro! Você não vai propor levar a amiga da sua namorada pra cama! Isso é galinhagem!

É... putaria...

Mas putaria é bom. E é necessário variar um pouco... apimentar a relação. Não é isso que a Yuzu vive dizendo, quando ela traz aqueles brinquedos e coisas novas para a cama?

Será que ela toparia um... a três?

Hum... Seria bom... A Marin é linda... delicada... e a Yuzu... tem esse corpão! Seria um contraste delicioso...

Tá. Eu estou curioso para ver esses seios delicados da Marin... pra tocá-los... Quero ver o corpo dela sem esse vestido... Humm... será que ela é depilada? Pequena? Ah, meu Deus!

Opa! Peraí, Yuzu! Não senta... aí. Ih, tarde demais!

Ela vai sentir que eu...

Hein? Sorvete? Na boca? Mas... e a Marin?

* * *

Marin segurava o potinho de sorvete nas mãos, tomando-o sem pressa, enquanto observava Yuzuriha sentada no colo do namorado, dando sorvete na boca dele. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam, dessa vez, com desejo. Yuzuriha notou seu olhar fixo e sorriu para ela, chamando-a com um sutil menear de cabeça.

A ruiva não precisou de outro incentivo para se aproximar. Tomando Ícaro de surpresa, as duas sentaram-se em seu colo. Cada uma em uma perna. Yuzuriha deixou o pote de sorvete um pouco de lado, removendo a camisa e a camiseta de Ícaro, colocando um pouco do sorvete no peito dele.

Sorvete o suficiente para que tanto ela, quanto Marin, pudessem toma-lo, diretamente da pele de Ícaro, que estava completamente sem reação. Sentiu a pele se arrepiar e quase pulou do sofá, quando a sobremesa fria entrou em contato com sua derme.

E sentiu seu corpo reagir imediatamente, quando as línguas de Yuzuriha e Marin lamberam o sorvete dali. Suas mãos estavam imóveis. Não sabia bem o que fazer. Uma delas soltou uma risadinha e Marin ergueu-se um pouco, abrindo o zíper do vestido.

Ela estava sem sutiã por baixo, e expôs os seios pequenos, agora com um tanto de sorvete entre eles, para o rapaz.

- Lamba, Ícaro – Yuzuriha murmurou, mordiscando a orelha dele.

- Pode lamber... – Disse Marin.

Não conseguia processar aquelas informações. Hesitou, piscando os olhos escuros, e ao olhar para o rosto de Marin, que desejava ser tocada por ele, e o de Yuzuriha, que o incentivava a lambê-la, acabou por atender o pedido mudo de ambas.

Aproximou a face do colo da ruiva, estendendo a língua e tocando-a gentilmente entre os seios da garota. Sorveu o sorvete dali, lambendo demoradamente. Yuzuriha ao mesmo tempo, tomou a boca da amiga, em um assalto.

O rapaz levou um susto ainda maior, mas gostou muito daquilo.

Marin despiu a blusa de Yuzuriha, colocando sorvete entre os grandes seios dela, lambendo-os em seguida. Sem receios e sem hesitações, as mãos da loira apertaram a cintura da ruiva, subindo para os seios umedecidos pela saliva do moreno, e ali, ficando, acariciando, apertando, beliscando.

As duas se beijavam vorazmente, tocando-se e explorando seus corpos com as mãos. Ícaro ficou alguns instantes apenas observando. Quando o olhar de Yuzu cruzou com o seu, usou sua própria boca para entrar no jogo.

Percorreu os braços de Yuzu com beijos, e as mãos agarravam as nádegas das duas. Logo, uma mão feminina percorreu seus ombros, suas costas e peito.

Yuzuriha foi a primeira a se levantar, puxando Marin pela mão e Ícaro sendo puxado pela ruiva. Rumaram para o quarto. Yuzu removeu as sandálias, retirando também o short que ainda vestia. Despiu Marin do vestido dela, tomando sua boca e a puxando para a cama, onde caíram sentadas. A ruiva sobre o colo da loira.

Os seios de ambas se colaram, e conforme se beijavam, iam gentilmente se esfregando uns nos outros. O jeans de Ícaro começava a ficar apertado. Marin empurrou Yuzuriha para a cama, deitando-a. Suas mãos se fecharam ao redor dos seios da loira, enquanto ela friccionava a pélvis sobre a da loira.

Os gemidos de ambas provocavam os sentidos de Ícaro, que removeu seu jeans e subiu na cama, se juntando as duas. Sua boca se apoderou da de Marin, beijando-a intensamente e fazendo os gemidos dela morrerem em seus lábios. Uma das mãos de Yuzuriha passeou pelas coxas do namorado, subindo para sua virilha e por fim, alcançando a ereção sob a cueca, enquanto a outra apertava um seio da amiga.

Ícaro teve de soltar a boca de Marin, para gemer roucamente. Uma das mãos dela também se juntou à mão de Yuzuriha, fazendo-o ficar cego de desejo naquele momento. Com volúpia, agarrou os cabelos de Marin, puxando-os com um pouco de voracidade de modo que ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás. E a boca dele pôde ter acesso ao pescoço delicado, ao colo dela, mordiscando um dos mamilos, enquanto a sua namorada ainda massageava o outro seio de Marin e ambas massageavam o membro dele, sem pararem de friccionar as vulvas uma na outra, sobre as lingeries.

Agora, os gemidos das duas moças se misturavam, uma dando prazer à outra e ambas, dando prazer ao homem junto delas.

Num ímpeto, Yuzuriha ergueu-se, soltando os seios de Marin e saindo debaixo dela. Seus lábios buscaram o pescoço do amado, enquanto as mãos removiam a última peça que ele vestia. O moreno aproveitou a deixa para levar uma das mãos à região íntima de Marin, deslizando para dentro da calcinha já molhada.

Estimulou-a, rodeando aquele pequeno botão entre as pernas dela com os dedos. Quando sentiu-a começar a dar alguns espasmos, removeu a mão dali. Yuzuriha ao mesmo tempo, massageava seu membro com as mãos habilidosas.

A ruiva segurou os próprios seios, apertando-os e beliscando os mamilos, para depois, passar a estimular a amiga, passando o braço por trás dela, alcançando sua intimidade úmida, e esfregando-a com os dedos por cima da peça pequena.

Quando Yuzuriha sabia que Ícaro estava próximo de gozar, removeu suas mãos e afastou a boca de seu pescoço também.

Era hora de Marin dar prazer a ele. A ruiva entendeu o olhar que a loira havia lhe dado. Yuzuriha a posicionou entre ela e o namorado, e estando às costas da amiga, a despiu de sua calcinha. Agarrou-a por trás, colando seus seios na espalda dela, e passando os braços para a frente dela, massageava um dos seios com uma das mãos. Enquanto a outra, estimulava-a.

Marin impediu o rapaz de se aproximar, colocando uma mão espalmada sobre seu peito.

- Agora, você só vai olhar.

E ele o fez. Sentou-se na cama, observando as duas.

Yuzuriha aumentou o ritmo do dedilhar na intimidade da outra, fazendo-a gemer alto e afastar as pernas para que ela pudesse ir mais fundo. Ao que ela obedeceu, introduzindo um dedo na intimidade da amiga e penetrando-a sucessivamente assim. Não demorou muito até que ela gozasse pela primeira vez.

Ainda ofegante, Marin virou-se de costas para o rapaz, beijando Yuzuriha e novamente a deitando sobre a cama. Posicionou-se entre as pernas torneadas da mesma, descendo beijos molhados por seu pescoço, seios e ventre. A tocou intimamente, com a língua, que massageava o clitóris da outra. Marin sugava avidamente o doce de Yuzuriha.

Ícaro quase não podia conter-se e se aproximou de Marin, beijando suas costas. Desceu beijos cálidos por sua espinha, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Sem pudor e sem aviso, deitou-se sobre ela, roçando o membro muito rijo em suas nádegas. Com uma das mãos, Marin afastou-as, dando a ele o sinal positivo.

Ele a penetrou fundo, gemendo ao sentir a umidade envolver-lhe. Estocava gentilmente, mas até o fim, tocando-a profundamente. Como ela mantinha as pernas ainda juntas, estava apertada. Os gemidos dos três se misturavam, enquanto gradualmente, aumentavam o ritmo em conjunto.

Logo, espasmos tomaram conta dos três corpos. Primeiro, Yuzuriha gritou, apertando os fios ruivos de Marin, fazendo-a penetrá-la fundo com a língua. Depois, um urro de Ícaro e ele se derramou dentro da amiga da namorada, que gozou logo em seguida.

Estavam os três exaustos, deitados quase uns sobre os outros, ofegantes.

XxxxX

Eu vou parar por aqui, se não, isso vai ficar extremamente longo e vou matar um certo rapaz de curiosidade.

Me desculpem se Yuzu e Marin ficaram OOC. Mas, como podem ver, eu precisava de uma diferença nítida de comportamento e pensamento entre os três, como eu acho que deve ter ficado claro e a razão para isto também.

Este é o primeiro Orange e o primeiro Threesome que eu escrevo, e espero que tenha ficado bom. Eu prometi que ia caprichar, mas eu não consigo me demorar muito nas descrições e na narração do ato. Acho que fica meio difícil de colocar muitas coisas nessas cenas.

Bom, que eu me lembre, acho que são só esses os comentários mais pertinentes, além do meu mais sincero pedido de desculpas pelo atraso nesse capítulo que deveria ter sido postado ontem, dia 6/9, Dia do Sexo, para o Desafio Perva. No entanto, como eu havia dito no grupo do FB, eu tive imprevistos relacionados a minha saúde que me impediram de terminar de escrever este capítulo que havia sido começado na terça-feira à tarde, por meio do Smartphone.

Enfim. Aguardem o terceiro e último capítulo, porque ele ainda deverá ter mais umas coisinhas, além do desfecho desse... triângulo? xD

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada, Toei e cia.

Esta fic foi criada para o Desafio Perva do Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters do Facebook.

Ícado é uma personagem original criada para representar o Darkest Ikarus.

E eis que chegamos ao derradeiro último capítulo...

Eu acabei optando por não incluir outro hentai, bem... because of reasons (créditos a Lune Kuruta pela expressão maravilhosa!)

Esse capítulo foi muito mais curto… Eu sei. Me desculpem, mas eu não estava muito inspirada. Não escrevi por obrigação, não, no entanto. xD

Eu queria adicionar só mais uma coisa realmente, e esse capítulo era mais para isso. Portanto, como eu não estava inspirada para escrever algo mais longo – vulgo encher linguiça – fui um tanto mais objetiva e prática. Só espero que não tenha ficado ruim. =x

**Girl Is On My Mind**

**Capítulo III**

Ícaro deslizou os dedos para baixo da camiseta de Yuzuriha, beijando-a enquanto Marin massageava seus ombros, distribuindo uma série de beijos por toda a extensão deles. Rapidamente, o rapaz deitou a namorada sobre o colchão, erguendo a camiseta e removendo-a logo em seguida. Yuzu vestia agora apenas uma calcinha vermelha de algodão. Marin não cessara as carícias, causando-lhe um certo arrepio.

A ruiva despiu a camiseta também, colando os seios nas costas de Ícaro, enquanto beijava suas costas. Suas mãos percorreram o corpo dele, despindo-o da calça jeans. Ícaro mal conseguia se concentrar com aquelas carícias, enquanto tinha Yuzuriha deitada adiante.

Suspirou.

Faziam pelo menos dois meses já que Yuzuriha havia feito aquele fatídico jantar. Desde então, os encontros a três na cama do apartamento do casal se tornaram frequentes. Ícaro estava cada vez mais encantado com Marin.

Sentia culpa por estar sentindo aquilo pela amiga da namorada, a quem tinha certeza de que ainda amava. Sentia-se culpado por estar apaixonado por Marin. Era como se estivesse traindo Yuzuriha todas as vezes em que estavam os três na cama. E houve mais de uma vez em que, Yuzuriha estando no banho, ou algo assim, ele e Marin transaram somente os dois.

A pele de Marin era delicada, sedosa e tinha aroma de flores. Os cabelos de um tom de ruivo claro natural, adornava sua face angelical como uma verdadeira auréola. Os olhos azuis, eram como um par de safiras.

Naquela noite, quando haviam desabado sobre a cama, os três exaustos, pela enésima vez naqueles dois meses, Ícaro – mesmo cansado – não conseguiu dormir direito. Sonhava com Yuzuriha chorando, acusando-o de trocá-la pela melhor amiga. Aquilo fazia seu peito doer. Acordou sobressaltado, suando.

- Droga... – Esfregou o rosto com as mãos, se acalmando. Olhou para o lado e viu ambas dormindo abraçadas e nuas.

Ícaro balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças daquele sonho. Porquê sentia-se tão culpado? Havia sido Yuzuriha quem tomara a iniciativa de incluir Marin na relação deles.

De manhã, durante o café-da-manhã, as duas haviam sido carinhosas com ele. Como se os três realmente fossem "um casal a três".

Peraí, mas um casal é feito por duas pessoas.

- O que nós três estamos fazendo?

- Como...? – Ambas o encararam surpresas.

- Estamos tomando café da manhã juntos. – Respondeu Yuzuriha, o olhando ainda espantada.

- Não... Não isso. Yuzu... nós somos um casal. Marin, não se ofenda. Você é linda, maravilhosa... tão divertida, tão carinhosa e tão encantadora... Mas... Nós somos um casal, Yuzu! Nós... íamos nos casar!

O rapaz estava confuso. Yuzuriha e Marin se entreolharam.

- Ícaro...

- Eu não quero te trair, Yuzu! Eu amo você! – Ele hesitou uns instantes antes de tornar a falar, novamente decidido. – Mas... Também amo você, Marin. Eu amo as duas. E não posso, não posso escolher entre vocês. Eu nunca acreditei que fosse possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mas, eu estou apaixonado pelas duas! Se eu tiver de escolher entre ambas, meu coração vai se despedaçar! Não consigo viver só com você, Yuzuriha. Mas também, não consigo viver só com você, Marin! Me perdoem!

Yuzuriha enfim entendeu o que se passava com o namorado. Marin tocou-lhe o ombro, penalizada.

- Eu... eu acho que é melhor eu ir embora.

- Não, Marin. Por favor. Fique. – Yuzuriha falou, de modo determinado, convencendo a ruiva a permanecer. – Ícaro... Você não está me traindo. Você nunca me traiu e nunca vai me trair.

- Mas, eu estou apaixonado pela Marin, você não ouviu?

- Sim. Mas ouvi também que ainda me ama. E mesmo assim... Fui eu quem trouxe a Marin para a nossa cama e nossa casa.

Ícaro suspirou. Não era isso que queria. Não era Yuzuriha a culpada.

- Não! Não se culpe, Yuzu. Você não tem culp...

- Você não precisa escolher entre uma de nós. Nós podemos os três vivermos juntos, continuarmos os três juntos, do mesmo modo como temos feito.

- O... O quê? – Ícaro ficou ainda mais confuso. – Como assim?

- É simples. A Marin vem morar conosco e nós mantemos um relacionamento a três. Uma relação aberta, se quiser chamar assim. Mas seremos um "casal de três pessoas". Você não precisa escolher entre uma de nós, e nós também não precisamos nos afastar de você ou uma da outra. O que me diz?

Ícaro não sabia o que dizer. Yuzuriha estava mesmo propondo isto. Uma parte de seu ser quis rejeitar a idéia, mas mesmo que sua razão dissesse que não deveria fazer aquilo, que não era correto, seu coração foi quem falou mais alto. Seu coração berrou concordando com a proposta.

Puxou Yuzuriha pela cintura e Marin pela mão, abraçando-as e beijando-as.

XxxxX

Bão...

Não tenho muito o que dizer, mas... Como eu sei que o Ikarus também ama Yuzu e Marin e não pode escolher entre elas, e como eu acho justo que ele não precise escolher entre as duas, inclusive depois de erm... capítulo passado...

Enfim, eu quis realmente adicionar isso a fic. Quis colocar o Ikarus com suas amadas Amazonas ao mesmo tempo, sem precisar escolher entre elas, no final. Só que não consegui escrever de modo mais elaborado... Queria ter feito um cap. mais longo, porém...

Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de não ter ficado muito bom. _

Beijos!


End file.
